


Встреча № 1

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Series: Встречи — случайные и не очень [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Фрэнк случайно приходит на встречу АА и находит там невоспитанного мудака





	Встреча № 1

Анонимные встречи поддержки, они как бар — можно прийти без приглашения, посмотреть на людей, когда ты совсем уже озверел от одиночества. Там, правда, нет выпивки, что минус, но зато и шансов ввязаться в кровавую драку гораздо меньше, что, без сомнения, плюс. 

У Фрэнка на бары нынче аллергия. Меньше всего ему хочется смотреть на пьяных раздражающих мудаков. Но одиночество как-то плохо сказывается на психике, и ноги сами несут хоть куда-нибудь, где есть живые люди. Кёртис будет задавать вопросы, а вопросов Фрэнку не хочется. Ему всего-то и нужно, что тихо посидеть в уголке, послушать чужие проблемы, не говорить о своих. Он находит ближайшую к своему нынешнему жилью встречу ветеранов и идет туда. Приходит рано, расставляет стулья.  
Осознает, что ошибся с группой, когда все собираются вместе — и ни один из пришедших не выглядит как бывший солдат. Публика разношерстная, абсолютно гражданская, нервно-помятая, и Фрэнк понимает, что стоит уйти, но не может — женщина, ведущая группу, начинает говорить, и выйти сейчас будет крайне неуважительно.

Анонимные алкоголики, вот кто они такие. Истории у них довольно однообразные, но Фрэнка никто не заставляет говорить, раз он не хочет — и это хорошо. В какой-то момент Фрэнк даже слегка засыпает, убаюканный очередным рассказом о тяжелой офисной жизни, как идиллию собрания внезапно нарушает какой-то мудак.  
— Этот контракт мне нужен еще вчера, а тебе нужно платить нехилые счета за лечение матери. Видишь, я тебе нужнее, так что давай, постарайся, — мужчина входит на занятие, прижимая телефон к уху. Он тоже офисной породы, но из высшей касты, этого планктоном не назовешь. Фрэнка он бесит с первого взгляда, весь, от аккуратно стриженой макушки, до упакованных в неприлично дорогие ботинки пяток.  
— Эй, мудак, это мой стул, — заявляет этот хозяин жизни, останавливаясь ровно напротив Фрэнка и не обращая внимания на то, что он тут всем мешает. Столь крайнее неуважение даже радует. Фрэнк не тратит времени на выяснение отношений, просто встает, хватает зарвавшегося менеджера за шкирку и тащит его прочь, поговорить с глазу на глаза о правилах поведения в общественном месте, раз уж мама вовремя не научила.  
— Отпусти меня, неандерталец чертов! — высший менеджер крайне неумело пытается отбиться и вдруг возмущенно вопрошает, когда Фрэнк отпускает его в пустом, гулком коридоре: — Ты хоть знаешь, кто я?!  
— Невоспитанный мудак, вот кто, — Фрэнк с улыбкой ждет удара, уклоняется, бьет в ответ. Драться с гражданскими, это как котенка ногами пинать, но угрызений совести Фрэнк не испытывает. Наоборот, ему весело, а в какой-то момент даже горячо — сказываются адреналин и слишком долгое воздержание. Тем более что «невоспитанный мудак» после очередной неудачной попытки ударить Фрэнка оказывается прижат к стене, а Фрэнк наваливается на него сзади, заламывает руки, удерживает — и прижимается к чужой заднице пахом. Это в планы не входит, Фрэнк разжимает руки и отходит на шаг.

— Просто веди себя прилично. Уважай место и людей, — хрипло говорит он и уже готовится уйти, но его подопечный вдруг поворачивается, и смотрит Фрэнку отнюдь не в глаза с самым заинтересованным (хоть и слегка помятым) видом.  
— Сказал мне незнакомый мужик, который прижался к моей заднице стояком после того как отмудохал, — замечает он, скалясь, и вдруг протягивает руку: — Уорд.  
— Чак, — фыркает Фрэнк в ответ, но протягивает руку тоже.  
— Натурально, Норрис, — весело фыркает Уорд и вдруг хватает Фрэнка за запястье и резко дергает на себя, втягивая в жаркий поцелуй. Руки Уорда удобно ложатся на задницу Фрэнка, а сам он подается ближе, прижимаясь всем собой, показывая, что с ним адреналиновая драка сыграла ровно такую же злую шутку.  
Фрэнк даже не пытается оправдать себя долгим отсутствием секса и в целом бесперспективностью в сфере отношений. Все, в общем-то, просто: ему дают — он берет.

Они вваливаются из коридора в пустой класс, догадавшись все же запереть его, и вскоре уже Уорд оказывается на столе, а Фрэнк стягивает с него одежду, рывками и не заботясь о ее сохранности. Раздеваться как следует нет времени, рубашка и майка Уорда летят к чертям, Фрэнк задирает его спеленутые брюками ноги себе на плечи, сплевывает на пальцы, вводит — научился у Билли быстрой технике внезапного траха.  
Уорд стонет, царапает стол согнутыми пальцами, требует поторопиться и дать, и Фрэнк не отказывает. Слюны маловато, но Уорд явно не новичок, и член входит почти без сопротивления. Фрэнк не тратит больше время на ненужные нежности — они оба здесь не для романтики. Он берет Уорда размашисто и жадно, таранит членом его задницу, заботясь исключительно о собственном удовольствии. Впрочем, у Уорда член стоит колом, прижимаясь к животу и течет смазкой. В какой-то момент Фрэнк обхватывает его ладонью и надрачивает в такт своим движениям, и Уорд кончает раньше него, сжимая Фрэнка внутри себя в судорожной пульсации.

Это приятно, но мало, и Фрэнк продолжает, как завороженный глядя на капли спермы, стекающие по потной коже, — Уорд разрядился так сильно, что забрызгал собственную шею. В голове блаженно тихо, только искры удовольствия вспыхивают перед глазами. Фрэнк с женщинами никогда не позволяет себе настолько низменно звериную еблю. С ними он нежен и осторожен, настоящий рыцарь.  
Хорошо, что Уорд — не женщина, даже если захочешь, не спутаешь. Можно отпустить себя, и Фрэнк отпускает так, что хлипкий учебный стол натужно скрипит, обещая развалиться в ближайшее время. Он все наращивает темп, сжимая жесткие бедра Уорда до синяков, хрипло стонет сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, постепенно подбираясь к грани.  
— Какой ты... Неутомимый... — длинно стонет Уорд, изгибаясь под ним, насколько позволяет поза, и от его хриплого голоса Фрэнка наконец ведет и кидает через край. Он кончает глубоко в Уорда, прижимается лбом к его щиколотке, прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущению того, как постепенно член уменьшается внутри чужой растраханной задницы. Наконец Фрэнк отступает на шаг, поправляет джинсы. Уорд лежит на столе и улыбается пьяно и настолько нагло, что так и хочется засветить ему кулаком в лицо.  
— Не зря психолог так настойчиво советовал мне анонимные встречи алкоголиков, — протягивает Уорд, даже не пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Вид он имеет страшно развратный, и Фрэнк понимает, что не против вставить ему снова, хоть и позже. — Говорил, что тут весело, но я даже не представлял, насколько!  
— Я не алкоголик, — зачем-то уточняет Фрэнк, отходя к двери.  
— Мы все равно любим тебя, Чак, — фыркает Уорд на прощание. — И не смей занимать мой стул!  
Фрэнк не отвечает — он размашисто идет прочь из Центра. Только для того, чтобы через месяц прийти снова.


End file.
